


Melchritz Au

by ChristinaJenelle



Category: DWSA, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Implied melchior/wendla but its a very tiny part, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaJenelle/pseuds/ChristinaJenelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spring awakening AU where everyone lives and no one dies ft. Melchritz 1100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melchritz Au

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during a live stream of DWSA and typed it up at 2 am suffer with me lmao.  
> Only italics = Thoughts  
> 'Italics in this are signs'  
> and "No italics in these are talking"
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING, suicude attempt

_I should have gone with Ilse, I wanted to go with her! Why couldn’t I just go with her? It’s so cold, so dark._ Moritz’ inner monologue was cut off by the heavy weight of the cool metal in his hand, but it doesn’t matter. He thinks he can hear someone calling his name, but that doesn’t matter. _Nothing matters anymore._ The gun so freezing in contrast to his skin. The once clear sky was now dark, storm clouds brewing over his head as he delayed his end. He hears its clearly. _‘Moritz, NO! Stop, please.’_ It’s Melchior, running in the pitch black night, for him. Moritz’ hand falls, along with his guard, but it’s too late. His finger had already curled around the trigger. The pain that erupted in his chest was burning, searing red hot as he stumbled back, his head hitting the ground just as his friend got to him. The shot rang through the night, the silence that followed it was deafening, that is, until Melchior’s sobs were all that could be heard. Moritz could only wonder what was taking so long as Melchi cradled his head. It took all that he had, but he managed to raise his hand. _‘I loved you, Melchi.’_ Melchior’s name was all that left Moritz’ lips before the stars and Melchior faded into nothing.

 

Melchior was running, running away from the hayloft, away from Wendla, running to save Moritz Stiefel. He had seen the letter that Moritz exchanged with his mother, and it didn’t really hit him until then, while his lips were pressed against Wendla’s, that he may lose his best friend. He knew where he was going. The only other person who knew about the tree, beside himself and Wendla, was Moritz. Melchior just hoped to get there fast enough.

_’Moritz, NO! Stop, please.’_ His hands were moving so fast, he didn’t know if Moritz could even comprehend him. Moritz’ hand had dropped, but he still took the shot. The right side of his chest was now steadily bleeding, and Melchior winced when he watched his friend fall. He fell to the ground next to Moritz with such a force, that he didn’t even know if he would be able to get up on his own.

“God Moritz stay awake, for the love of God keep your eyes open. Please, Moritz” Melchior knew that Moritz had no idea of what he was saying, that it was too dark for him to read his lips, but that had slipped his mind completely. Melchior couldn’t stop himself from crying as he saw Moritz lifting his hands to his chest. _‘I love you, Melchi.’_ His name was barely a whisper on Moritz’ lips, but it was still there. Melchior sobbed harder, looking up to the sky as he screamed and shouted for help. Had no one else hear the gun? Why wasn’t anyone there to help him? At some point or another, Melchior had pulled off his shirt to try and stop Moritz from bleeding out. _Its so cold. It wasn’t  this cold when I left, I should have brought him my jacket._

“HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE! PLEASE, HELP!” Melchior’s voice was hoarse and barely carrying across the field, but that didn’t stop him from screaming out. _Ernst lives nearby? Shouldn’t they have heard? Shouldn’t they have told someone?_ Melchior was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Moritz being pried from his grip, though once the medics had managed to take Moritz, Melchior’s plead for help turned into a plead for Moritz. Melchior had no idea when the medic had grabbed him from the now muddy ground, or even when he rain started to pour. He didn’t know when he had stopped fighting against the medic to get to Moritz, or when the needle had been shoved into his arm, but he suddenly felt drowsy and calm as the drugs started to work against his will. He tried his best to fight, to stay awake, for Moritz, but his was quickly over took by the Anesthetics. _Please, God, don’t let Moritz die._ That was the first, and last time Melchior Gabor had ever actually prayed.

 

            Moritz opened his eyes to an extremely bright light, and an awful, uncomfortable, stiff mattress. His head was pounding, and it burned his chest every time he took a breath. He turned his head to look around the room, wincing as he did so, to see a mostly plain room, with Melchior curled up in a chair in the corner of the room. He tried to sit up, which was the second most idiotic thing he had done since he took the gun from his father’s study. The yelp that fell from his lips as his back collided with the bed caused Melchior to stir until he was awake.

 _‘I thought I lost you.’_ The blank look on Melchior’s face terrified Moritz.

 _‘I wasn’t supposed to wake up.’_ His arms and hands felt like jelly, and Moritz finals got a reaction from Melchior.

_‘You almost died! How could you do that to me?’_ Moritz could see the anger, the hurt in his face, the tears welling up in his eyes, like they always did when Melchior got mad. Suddenly, Melchior felt selfish. The pain in his friend’s eyes showed that he really did want to die, and he had to ruin it for his own selfish need.

_‘I’m sorry.’_

_‘I love you too.’_

Moritz had started to cry along with Melchior, watching his friend sob with him, and that was one thing about Melchior Gabor. He did not sob, not for anyone, yet here he was, crying like a baby for Moritz, because somewhere between the games of being pirates, and the late night studying, and watching the sun set, leaned against the tree, he had fallen hard for Moritz, without even realizing it. He was too dumb, too blinded by being right at everything and trying to teach everyone what the system wouldn’t, that it took almost loosing Moritz to realize how much he really loved him. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Moritz leaned as close as he could towards Melchior’s mouth. Melchior finished the distance, knowing Moritz wouldn’t be able to, and gently pressed their lips together. The kiss felt different with Moritz than it did with Wendla, it felt right. The two weren’t worried about anything except for each other.

 _‘Melchi, I’m so sorry,’_ Melchior could feel Moritz’s hands signing the words as they kept theirforeheads pressed together.

_‘It’s okay, Moritz, it’s okay. You’re okay.’_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
